As a new-type surface heating technique, the resistance film heating technique has been widely used in forming heating apparatus in combination with such base material as glass, ceramic or enamel in recent years. However, the components and manufacturing process of the current resistance film heating apparatus in the prior art often give rise to the following defects: the upper limit of heating temperature is restricted not to exceed 400° C.; the base material is readily burned-out due to the serious problem of hot spot; the power attenuates severely, e.g. the heating power will attenuate by almost a half within one month; it is difficult to control the power or to adjust the heating temperature; the electrode is easily burned-out; it is difficult to manufacture in batches.